DESCRIPTION (adapted from application) [unreadable] [unreadable] This workshop will bring together scientists and professionals from diverse fields including environmental toxicology and chemistry, biomedical toxicology, molecular biology, genetics, bioinformatics, computer science and statistics. Their purpose will be to discuss the current status of molecular approaches in their application to comparative biology as well as to identify opportunities to exploit molecular and computational approaches to improve our ability to select surrogate species for human and ecological risk assessment, including integrated assessment. In doing so, the participants will work towards further development of the science underlying human health-ecological integrity interconnections. The overall goal of this workshop is to outline a research agenda utilizing emerging technologies in omics (genomics, proteomics, and metabonomics) and computational biology (bioinformatics, statistics, modeling) in order to, 1) elucidate similarities and differences among species to stressors, and relate the responses to phenotype, 2) take advantage of omic approaches to develop interconnections between human health and ecological integrity paradigm, and 3) extend this science into innovative approaches to risk assessment and regulatory decision-making. All relevant discussions and conclusions from the workshop will be published in a book edited by Richard T. Di Giulio, and William H. Benson, and published through Society of Environmental Toxicology and Chemistry (SETAC) Press. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]